


Chronos

by Ilthit



Category: Devil's Mixtape - Mary Borsellino
Genre: Demons, F/F, Travel, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Time will treat them differently.





	Chronos

It's only a tent, not even a shack, that they've got now, but it's all theirs and that makes it a luxury. Amy's eyes are bright spots in the suffused light.

Caroline can't imagine all the things those eyes have seen, or the years that are going to eat at Caroline's flesh soon enough rolling off Amy like raindrops off a spring leaf.

It doesn't change anything. Caroline will love Amy either way, and from what Amy tells her, the decay of years doesn't matter so much either.

She leans over to kiss Amy, and those timeless eyes flutter close.


End file.
